


Descent

by imsuchamess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon!Hannibal, Enemies to Lovers, Nonbinary Character, Other, angel!will, demon!abel, fallen angel AU, hannibal's pronouns r xe/xim, i guess??, will's pronouns r they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsuchamess/pseuds/imsuchamess
Summary: warnings: blood, violence, death, unhealthy relationships (lol) -- chapter specific warnings withinfallen angel au in which will is the most beautiful creature hannibal has ever seen so ofc he wants nothing more than to see him cast out of heaven***originally planned on making this multi-chaptered, but the idea got away from me so! it's just an angel/demon au oneshot





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> chapter warnings: battle scene, blood, graphic depiction of injuries, possibly scary demon appearances (pls let me kno if u would like me to add more)
> 
> this angelology stuff is based off Nothing so i apologize if its ridiculously wrong lol
> 
> music rec: symphony no 4 ii by gloria coates

An angel swoops down, wildly swinging her sword through the air with a fierce battle cry. Hannibal crouches as the Virtue—a miracle-maker, pathetically unfit for war—soars closer, and grips xis own crooked sword of iron and ash. The moment her weapon’s tip grazes xis scalp, xe leaps upward, piercing her abdomen. She collapses to the ground, her body beginning to shrivel as poison oozes from xis blade and into her veins. Xe watches with level disdain as the reckless energy that propelled this inexperienced, naive angel to become His soldier evaporates, leaving her helplessly impaled on an unholy sword. Hannibal wonders if she understands that this image of her—gasping, bleeding, pitiful—is more true to her existence than all of the absurd glory and light she was imbued with as one of His architects.

“Praise...be to-” Hannibal cuts off her final prayer with a cruel twist of xis sword, preferring the sound of her dying breath to such meaningless words.

Suddenly, someone slashes at xis back. Hannibal hisses as their sacred blade melts xis flesh like candle wax. Xe turns to face the attacker, and finds an angel poised to strike a second time; sinewy arms raise a mighty sword overhead, blue eyes ablaze. Strangely, Hannibal is overcome with awe—rather than outrage or disgust—at this creature’s fierce beauty. Enormous snowy wings are stretched wide, and brown curls cascade over their shoulders, framing a face that’s somehow innocent, regal, vicious all at once.

Without a doubt, they’re His masterpiece. Hannibal had always felt that miracles were unnecessary and uninspiring, but this angel has somehow worked their way past xis cynicism, xis rage, xis hatred. With a simple glare, they’ve filled Hannibal with something new—something _bright_. If this is what humans feel when beams of sunlight break through the clouds, when one of them is unexpectedly rescued, when entire cities are divinely protected, then xe might be able to understand the humans’ devotion to Him.

Hannibal wants nothing more than to completely _ruin_ them, to see just how reverent, how subservient, how _lowly_ the humans would become under the rule of this angel—corrupted and broken by xim. Xe would have those elegant locks drenched in blood, that immaculate form trembling with fear and fury, their magnificent wings entirely charred. Earthlings and angels alike would fall to their knees before such a terrifying creature. They would strike entire crowds down with the same enraged gaze they’re casting upon xim. An impossibly gorgeous, absolutely merciless warrior. Not even His hands could mold a being so lovely as Hannibal’s could.

These covetous thoughts completely distract xim from the battle at hand, allowing the angel to thrust their sword into xis shoulder, throwing xim off balance. A surprised shout wrenches itself free from xis clenched teeth as they shove xim backwards. Hannibal thinks— _hopes_ —xe catches something akin to regret in their entrancing eyes just before xe tips over the Edge.

The skies fall along with Hannibal, plunging and crashing over each other—a tornado of stars and blackened blood plummeting to Earth. Violently rushing air muffles the screams of the other Fallen, thrashes Hannibal’s smoldering skin, and rips every remaining white feather from xis wings to expose plumage even darker than the tumbling night.

Just as xe begins to imagine that the descent will never end, xe catches a glimpse of the rising sun, and the universe seems to hold its breath. Hannibal closes xis eyes, but flashes of red seep through, replacing the visions of ivory and crystal that have painted the backs of his eyelids for so long. Xe grins.

Solid, cold Earth slams into xim, snapping every single one of xis bones. Laying paralyzed on the unfamiliar rock, staring up at xis former home, xe wonders if anyone is looking back down at xim. A tiny, shattered thing with newly-blackened wings crushed beneath xis body, the last of xis purity oozing out of countless wounds like liquid diamond. Do those above pity xim, as xe has always pitied the useless, fragile humans? Do they mourn xis lost holiness, their tears moments from raining down upon Earth?

Hannibal screams as xis bones turn to magma, boiling just beneath xis skin. Sparks spew from xis gaping mouth, and xis limbs move of their own volition, cracking and contorting into monstrous positions. A brand new body is being forged—the purest expression of suffering, hatred, and rage that the universe has yet encountered.

Or, do they look at xim in terror, their shrieks sending tremors throughout the infinite sky?

Xis form whole once again, xe manages to stand, grimacing as xis new joints creak and burn to bear xis weight. Xe unfurls xis wings, and brushes away the blood and stardust coating xis ebony feathers. Xis skin glows like a thousand embers, impossibly bright reds reflected in xis colorless eyes. Xe runs a forked tongue over needle-pointed teeth and smiles to ximself, entirely satisfied with the monster xe has become.

Sounds of agony and wrath echo throughout xis surroundings as insurgents continue to crash land on Earth, the planet welcoming the rejected beasts in exchange for their bodies, minds, souls. Heaven seems to gleam relentlessly above, but Hannibal catches the celestial lights flickering for just an instant. At long last, they’ve forced even Him to waver.

Hannibal gathers the hot energy swirling within xis new body directly behind xis eyes in order to stretch xis line of sight across the planet. Xe closely observes its crude populations for the very first time, and feels a new kind of hatred begin to fester inside of xim. These lowly, primitive people don’t deserve to live alongside someone who has challenged God Himself—their collective existence less meaningful than a single blink of xis eye. If the universe will doom xim to inhabit this pathetic planet, xe will slaughter, torment, and consume until the world becomes worthy of such a great and terrible beast.

Without warning, an ear-splitting crash resounds, causing the ground to tremble and knocking Hannibal off of xis feet. The air crackles and burns, and Hannibal can see nothing but white flames. It isn’t until xe’s able to pick out the sound of bones snapping that xe realizes another angel has fallen just ahead.

Xe tilts xis head, curiously watching him undergo the same unquantifiably painful transformation as xe did moments ago. He screams and twists as darkness invades his body, squeezes every last sacred drop of blood from their veins, destroying all he has ever been. Shakily, he rises to his feet in the middle of a smoldering crater, and looks at his new form. He’s short and stocky, burnt wings stretched wide, eyes glinting as if he’s about to reveal some appalling secret.

Hannibal’s thoughts flash to the traces of regret xe caught in that warrior’s aquamarine eyes.

The newly-created monster approaches Hannibal, extending his hand.

“Abel.” His smile is joyful and proud.

“Hannibal,” xe grasps the other’s hand with an easy smile; xis own secrets are more appalling than Abel can yet comprehend, “I believe there’s something you can help me with.”

**Author's Note:**

> responses of any kind r Beyond appreciated <333


End file.
